Fairy Ring
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Watching a movie? Not a big deal, especially for some of the strongest members of FT. But what happens when the movie brings its side effects too...scary and horrible side effects? Drabble-ish. Spur of the moment idea!


**Yo minna! Currently a one shot but likely will be made a two shot if it gets good response! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT nor do I own The Ring**

Fairy Ring

"Minna mitte mitte! I brought a new movie!" Lucy declared as she entered the guild house but she went ignored as everyone just continued on with their daily chores which ranged from drinking to breaking furniture in brawls.

"Oh, welcome back Lucy. Why are you looking so put off?" Mira asked as she handed the blonde her usual strawberry milkshake with whipped vanilla cream. Lucy took a sip of the delicious beverage before facing the beautiful white haired maiden.

"Just I brought a new movie and nobody even paid any attention to me" Lucy said while pouting when Erza came while dragging the two boys behind her.

"Don't worry Lucy, I and the two idiots here are going to watch it with you" the red head said as she left both Gray and Natsu on the ground. Lucy smiled at them before finishing her beverage.

"So what is this movie 'bout?" Gray asked as he took a seat near the blonde followed by Natsu while Happy sat on the bar counter.

"I don't know" Lucy declared happily as if it was a thing of perfect sense. Everyone just looked at the deemed intelligent blonde as if she had just grown another head.

"Okay, it's decided then! We can watch this movie in the lacryma vision of the guild once the day is over!" Mira said while she clapped her hands in a motion that said that she got an idea. Lucy nodded enthusiastically as that and the lot was then enveloped in useless chatter and fighting on Natsu and Gray's side. Soon it was night and one hour after the working hours of the guild. Team Natsu, the Strauss siblings, Wendy, Chalres, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy were sitting in front of a big lacryma vision screen while Lucy played the disk in the player.

"I am all fired up!" Natsu yelled suddenly, scaring some of the people in the dark room.

"Shut up you idiotic flame brain!" Gray said as he punched Natsu's head at which Natsu was just going to hit him back if not for Erza's threatening glare towards the two of them.

"Okay, here it goes!" Lucy declared as she hit the play button. The temperature in the room seemed to decrease. Everyone looked at Gray who was in between of stripping his shirt.

"What?" he asked all confused as his shirt was thrown away by him with him being so oblivious to it.

"Why are you cooling the room down you walking air conditioner?" Gajeel said as Gray looked around him.

"What cooling, I am not doing anything walking shop of piercings" he said while smirking as Gajeel glared at him for the name he had called him. Gajeel was just going to go and beat the daylights out of Gray but Lucy's gesture of keeping quiet made him retreat for now.

First static appeared on the screen then the screen turned black and a ring formed afterwards when it was suddenly cut to a scene where a woman, who was facing a circular mirror on the left side of the screen, was brushing her hair. She was smiling kind of eerily. Suddenly, she stopped and looked behind her. Another scene of the mirror, which shifted to the right side of the screen, flashed. It was a quick scene but the girl in white dress or tunic with long black hair reflected on the mirror was noticeable. It then shifted back to the woman who was brushing her hair.

At the scene of the girl Wendy was already covering her eyes while hiding behind Mira who was just trying to figure out what was happening like everybody else. The scene on the screen changed to moving Japanese characters until they formed a word. Eruption. An unholy chanting suddenly filled the dark room, the words were of a dialect that was indefinable even by Levi, which shocked the whole group. The next scene was of men who were crawling backwards. Then a black orb flashed on the screen, nobody was quite able to figure what it was. Characters that said 'sada' appeared. Then the scene cut to an old well where someone or something was crawling out of it. Before they recognized what it was, the film ended and static took place once again.

Happy was already screaming with Wendy while others just gawked at the screen.

"What the hell was all that, it didn't even made any sense!" Gray said as he pointed to the screen which had again gone to static.

"Lucy you were probably made a fool out of by the trader who sold this to you" Levi said as she still tried to figure what was the dialect in the movie or this series of clips. Suddenly the communication Lacryma in the hall rang.

"O-okay, so whose gonna pick it up? I will not go!" Lucy said as everyone huddled in the corner when Natsu, Gajeel and Gray got up.

"I will go!" the three of them chorused then looked at each other before racing to who will reach it first. The three of them ran in the dark when suddenly Gray and Gajeel tumbled over each other after Gajeel ran into Gray from behind. Natsu immediately picked up the lacryma when an eerie voice came from the other side.

"7 days…*beep**beep*" the connection was already cut. Natsu looked up at the waiting faces of Gray and Gajeel.

"7 days? It only said 7 days. But 7 days of what!" he yelled in exasperation while Gray and Gajeel looked at each other before shrugging. All of them headed back to the room they were watching the movie in. Natsu entered first and plopped down on the ground.

"It only said '7 days'! nothing else!" he said while huffing, clearly annoyed.

"Natsu, where are Gajeel and Gray? Both of them were with you right?" Mira asked as Natsu looked around then stood up.

"They were here just a moment ago!" he said while pointing to the place Gray and Gajeel were supposed to be in.

"But you entered the room alone" Erza said as all of them ran outside the room in the darkness. Suddenly Wendy yelped while pointing to the wall. Everyone looked as their eyes widened in fear. There was something written on the wall with blood which was dripping meaning it was fresh and in the blood was Gray's necklace with Gajeel's bandana.

'7 days…' was written on the wall.

"What is happening!" Lucy shrieked as she just felt as if someone was standing behind her. She turned around to see nobody. Then they heard it, voices of feet hitting floor. They turned around but no one. Again this happened but this time Lucy looked to see that there was a pair of walking feet! Nothing else just two freaking walking feet.

"KYAAAAA!" all the girls and Elfman (not so manly) except Erza shrieked as everyone ran away from there. Suddenly Natsu tripped over something or someone and the whole lot fell over him. Everyone slowly got up to see that the someone was or were none other than the two missing guys but both of them were knocked out cold. Erza bent down and touched their heads.

"Wet, they must've been hit in the head" she said as she slung Gray over her back while Natsu and Lucy carried Gajeel. All of them then started running towards the guild doors but there was only a wall and nothing else.

"I wanna go home!" Wendy cried as Lisanna calmed her down by muttering helpful words but she herself was scared. All of them then sat down on the large table in the center of the guild. Gray and Gajeel were still down for the count while Wendy, Lisanna and the exceeds were more than scared to help.

"We can defeat whatever it is by magic" Lucy proposed but Erza shook her head at this.

"We can't use magic in here. Whatever it is, it is restricting us from using it" she said as she tried to requip but nothing happened.

"Somebody please save us!" Wendy cried as the lot just sat there.

TBC…?

**It was actually supposed to be a one-shot but maybe I will make it a two shot. It is depended on how many will review! **

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
